More In Common Than I Originally Thought
by Chang-chang83
Summary: After the quarterfinals, Kurokiba wanted to rid his thoughts of the tiny female from the tiny fishing port. With her braids that he wanted to pull loose, he wanted to show her that being bad was actually pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

_God damn, Gonna have to take this into my own hands now. My love for this shipping is too much, like it needs to happen. If Tadokoro ends up with Soma I swear to God, someone will get cut. Screw SomaxTodokoro, too predictable. She deserves better anyways, someone whose a little more interesting anyways. Might end up a bit steamy, you know how my mind works. It just happens... not my fault, I'm sowwie 3.3_

* * *

><p>She had never been so overpowered in this moment of time.<p>

Of course she knew that this, scary looking, crazy eyed, incredibly passionate, bandana parading man, would win. Although she truly tried to believe in herself, she felt her friends cheering for her in the stands, she even believed that she would produce the amazing ramen that would make the director shed his clothes.

But she had to admit it herself, the salt smell and flavor were incredible.. her hips were about to give in. Even when her tongue tasted the thick, delicious noodles, she melted. Submitting under the overwhelming and mouthwatering, she didn't want to lose but... she had to admit. It was intense, like him with his cooking, and it would beat her into a pulp, like he could. She hated to admit it, but he rightfully won, even if she had a tiny it of faith in herself.

It felt good though, to put herself up to the test. She shouldn't have felt a little elevated but, when he asked to sample her ramen, it felt good. Good to show that because she didn't pack a punch into her ramen didn't mean she was a failure, although that was the end result.

* * *

><p>He knew he was going to win, but by just a hair.<p>

This tiny, female, child in her neat spotless uniform and childish little plaits that he wanted to pull loose, simply amazed him. He hated to become sentimental and touchy-feely, but it represented her best. Clear, beautiful, deep and full of flavour. He had to admit, he truly underestimated her. At first he thought she was some flouncy, little innocent country bumpkin, transferred into the big city with no idea of bad guys who always believed in friendship lasting forever. He hated those kinds of people, no idea how to survive in the big bad world, with cursing sailors who demanded food as soon as they stomped in and would drunkenly spray their disgusting alcoholic breath across his face, if he didn't make the food so flavourful to get them to shut up. The strong favour wasn't too much of a problem since the alcohol dulled their tastebuds.

But he underestimated her, even though he acted cool, it erupted within him. Mocking her friends that were uselessly cheering her on from the crowds, that damned Soma and annoying meatball head Yuki Yoshino cheering her on like an annoying preppy cheerleader. Useless fools, yet she even had the tenacity to look him in the eyes, with those strange yellow eyes and defend them. The little flower did seem to have a spine, it was actually kind of nice. Other than Alice, who was probably on the same level on his scariness level, everyone else didn't look into his eyes, but she didn't, even though she annoyingly flinched after he glared back, she still stood up to him, with those gleaming golden eyes. Even though she looked and sounded pure Japanese, if he looked more closely, there were slight nuances. Like her black hair which turned sort of blue in most lighting, and her eyes wide with sweet innocence and that damned purity.

As the director wrote his name, he let out a tiny sigh of relief, and felt his explosive energy leave his entirety as he undid his bandana and his hair fall loose. The god damn crowds went crazy, ugh he hated the crowds, but it wasn't bad seeing damn Soma lose his cool as his little girlfriend lose to him in this challenge. Were they even in a relationship? Seemed possible, those two were always seen together, it would make sense, but for some reason it didn't add up in his mind. Walking off stage, he brushed off the roaring crowds, this wasn't the final, it was only a quarter-finals, nothing much. Although in the back of his mind was itching him, was it that-

"Megumi, cheer up, listen to your senpai! You've matured a lot, you did well!" The damned pretty boy from the polar star dormitory was pandering to the country bumpkin.

"Thanks Senpai, you're right" Why was he not surprised, little kid that couldn't-

"But Kurokibaka was the rightful winner. My ramen was pale in comparison to his." That was odd, his eyebrow moved a little in disagreement. It wasn't even terrible, it was delicate compared to his fierce ramen. Incredibly light and beautiful, but it wasn't overwhelming for the judges. Just like Alice and her perfectly manicured Temari Bento, it was pretty but not tasteful enough.

"Megumi~" Even though he, Ryou held a lot of respect for his senpai, he felt irritated, watching the stripper put his arm around the little female. She didn't need to be comforted, she should learn to deal with losing, she needed to learn that all good and holy didn't win the battle.

"Senpai, I'm glad. I hate that I lost, but it was good. Makes me realise I need to get better. I'm glad Kurokiba was my opponent, even though he's really scary and intimidating, he's made me prove myself." What a pansy response, but it was the mature answer, and he liked that she didn't throw a fit, it would have been interesting to see the tiny female lose her temper but it was made him realise that maybe he really had underestimated her. Interesting little female. And he carried on walking, straight back and hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>(Not following the manga and taking my own course)<p>

She trudged towards the veranda, looking at her dried spices, enjoying the warm sunshine. She felt a little dozy and wanted to walk around for a bit.

"If you want me to help you look at the top rack of your spices, you can just ask me"

"Eh?" She didn't see the bandana brandishing man, with a furious, fierce aura surrounding him, but rather a tall, gloomy inattentive guy standing a few feet from her.

"You don't have to flinch every time you see me. I'm not that scary." He brushed off the little jump she did, and ironically avoided looking at her gleaming feline eyes. He felt a little annoyed that she was willingly accepting the pretty boy's comforting hand, yet she looked shocked by 230 volt current when she saw him.

"Ohh, um Sorry" she bowed slightly, sweating a little. She didn't really expect him to be here. She expected him to take her as a worthless component and not even learn her name.

"I'm not your senpai, you don't have to bow"

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing."

"Umm.." Trying to formulate an appropriate sentence, that didn't start with her apologizing, Kurokiba took this moment to walk up to the tiny thing and make good on his deal. He had to admit, it was kind of fun to catch her off guard. Since the quarter finals, he wasn't stalking her, persay. It was careful observation, and she was always focused or falling over things. It was kind of funny, but infuriating in a strange way.

Megumi was caught by surprise, seeing Kurokiba's infamous black undershirt in her line of vision, and just stiffened. She hated that she was immediately intimidated,

"I should be the one to say sorry."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry for mocking your friends."

"I'm glad you acknowledge your mistake." Her usually sweet tone was underlined with annoyance.

"Where do you hide that sudden ferocity?"

"..."

"I'm guessing you're those little girls that stand up for her friends, but can't stand up for herself."

"I'm not little!" He peeked down at her blue-ish black hair, and watched her tilt her head up to meet his eyes in defiance.

"..."

"Yeah I stand up against people who think my friends are idiots"

"I'm sorry that I mocked you and your friends. It must be nice to have people support you."

"You have your friends." She lied, it was an instinct answer, already knowing the answer.

"Pfft, friends don't help you when you are cooking for fifty angry fishermen" avoiding her knowing gaze, tilting his head up slightly to gaze at her dried ingredients.

"I'm sure you have Alice-san to help you. Does she not count as your friend"

"Paying to detail are we?"

"It's not subtle."

She got him there. He owed and was always in debt to the Nakiri family, it wasn't the first time he the bastards refer to them as a "master dog" relationship. Trying to make it sound weird. He was taken in from the hellhole, although he had to admit it was his own place, where he was the commander and everyone did as he said. It was his own project, his masterpiece. He didn't get into the academy because his parents could afford to him to send him overseas, he just ended up in that dingy little fishing port pub in Denmark. It was hell on earth and he loved it. He couldn't see himself progressing over there, and that's why he was forever grateful for the Nakiri family, and strangely thankful for the fisherman that were so annoyingly demanding that made that struggle for him.

"I owe them a lot, you wouldn't understand." Brushing it off, she looked as though her parents pushed her into this academy, her parents were probably high end Tokyo chefs that pushed their expectations onto her-

"I understand. You want to make yourself worthy for that special person. Right?"

"..." It wasn't hard to understand their relationship, but when she said it, it didn't sound like such a ridiculous reason. It sounded as if it made sense.

"That's not a stupid reason, and not the craziest. Means you care a lot more than you really want to show." The tiny little thing didn't so much as blink as she gazed up at him, those damn understanding eyes.

"Who do you want to impress, your boyfriend, Soma?" He said, a little too distastefully. Expecting a whole load of wishy-washy romantic speech about winning him over and finally marrying him and other shit. Bunch of romance bullcrap that was usually found in Shoujo mangas, he found.

"My mum, and the local fisherman. They really want me to carry on my mum's restaurant, I really want to finish what she was creating."

"Fisherman?" It seemed him and this tiny female came from similar backgrounds, who would have thought? His eyes flickered in interest, he didn't want to be a puppy waiting for it's master.

"Yup, lil' ol' me born and raised in a small port town in the Tōhoku region. Betcha thought I was some country bumpkin?" Speaking in her kinda cute, distinguishable accent. She wasn't wrong, could she just read minds?

"Funny, I grew up in a fishing port in Denmark. I'm guessing it wasn't so fierce over there as it was in Denmark."

"I don't really know, I mainly worked with my mum in her inn." seems like him and this little thing had more in common than he originally thought. "But I wanna make them proud. They all believed in me." She held her small hands tightly in her grasp against her chest, her warm smile across her face. It had taken him back, just a little. It made him feel, less gloomy and it wasn't like when he was in competitions, he was affected in his most natural state.

"I worked in-"  
>"MEGUMI~" A familiar call echoed from behind them.<p>

"Ahh~ I was supposed to meet senpai. Sorry to leave you like this, Kurokiba-kun." and ran off into the distance. It got him, like really got him. Looking though the drying rack of the spices. Damned pretty boy having her under his thumb. He disliked it, didn't her little boyfriend get jealous? Didn't he want to protect her and make sure she was completely his.

No, Tadokoro Megumi was just an interesting little female, nothing much.

* * *

><p><em>Characters may be OCC. Look this had to be done. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in events etc... but I am taking this by my own course and not really following the manga. <em>

_Anyways_

_Love_

_Chang_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hue Hue :3 You guys seemed to have liked this pairing. I'M SO HAPPY, ngl I thought more people shipped Souma x Megumi and Alice x Ryou which seems to be where the manga is heading, which is.. good. Meh. That's why I'm here, to supplement the alternative. I love the manga and everything, but... Ryou and Megumi are more... interesting :3333 Btw I'm glad you guys want it to be steamy, but you have to get the water hot before there is steam, right? ;)) Please remember that I'm following the events of the manga quite loosely. I'm basing it around the finale of Soma, Ryou and Akira._

_ALSO I used the manga events, but I've switched around the timeline of it because I forgot what order they came in. So don't give me grief about the events not in the right place, because I purposely did that. Doesn't affect the fic that much._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four days before the final<em>**

_HAHAHAHA SEAFOOD? THE OTHERS DON'T HAVE A CHANCE, I WAS BROUGHT UP WITH SEAFOOD, THEY MIGHT AS WELL GIVE ME 1ST PLACE. I could feel my hands clenching in anticipation. I couldn't quite believe my luck, with this final, this is what I need to show that I'm a master seafood chef, and I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to oppose me._

"Ryou make sure you make me proud."

"I'm not your show dog."

"I know, but you're associated with the Nakiri family can't have you shown up by that rookie, Soma and herbal sniffer Hayama."

"Yes Mistress" I hiss back, maybe a little too angrily. Was I getting nervous about the upcoming competition? Alice seemed to brush off my tone, that's why I get along fairly well with her. She's just too obnoxious to really be offended by my mean tones, I can imagine how the little country bumpkin would react to my tone.

"Well, I know you'll beat them down, you always do." She left with her dainty little princess wave and slithered through my door and out. Wait how did she get in to my room in the first place?

**_Three days before the final_**

_The markets near the docks were loud again, I need it loud. Alice keeps harping on at me to beat the other bastards in the competition, if she shut her damn mouth, then I could think for one second in peace and try and work through it. Damned Woman, trying to show me up. Is she trying to replicate memories of Denmark? This reminds me of home. Kind of. Except all the Japanese people and... the country bumpkin. Is she trying to... help her sucker of a boyfriend, rookie Souma? Humph. Figures, trying to help her simp of a boyfriend. Worthless._

_But I need to find out what she's doing, if she's helping him. I'll talk to her, I need to know how she's helping him._

_"_Hey Kurokiba! I've got yer order for yer Pacific Saury in two days!" the fifty year old fisherman bellowed out from behind me, I grunted loudly in recognition, as I stalked past. I didn't want to scare her off now, I could imagine how the country bumpkin would jump in fright, probably crying her eyes out-

"Hey watch where ya going, bitch!"

"Ahh- I'm sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna clean my fish that took me days to get."

"I can help you clean it if you like." the tiny thing foolishly suggested. Where was her rookie boyfriend Soma? I glared at the guys who were hassling her, three thick, beefy guys who had their hair pulled behind by a white bandanna, and from what I could guess,their skin dusty with dirt, not washing regularly. Luckily the stench of the fresh fish was able to mask their odour.

"No, I don't think that's a suitable punishment" Fucking masochist bastards, only picking on the weakest.

"I can pay for them if you like." Damned foolish bumpkin, didn't she know that these were types of guys don't make polite conversation?

"Bitch, that won't cut it. I have a better-" Bastard, taking advantage of this tiny bumpkin. Pathetic bastards, their fish isn't even good, useless. Where the hell is her boyfriend? That damned pretty boy, or the rookie bastard. Pffft, why do girls like her need saving? I guess I'll help her out, I should teach her to stand up to these guys

"Better what?!"

"Oho, bringing ya pansy looking boyfriend to fight us?"

"-" Why was she not disagreeing?

"Pansy? You're the pathetic bastards, who are making fuss over your crappy fish." I force out, in my monotonous voice, I feel the heat of my anger build up. I've never felt so riled up without my bandanna.

"Crappy fish? It took me three days to get this masterpiece!" He bragged.

"Then you're a shitty fisherman, they sell better ones in the cheapest supermarket."

"Both of you stop!" A tiny voice popped up, the bumpkin screeched her eyes closed.

"Bitch, who do ya think-" The tiny thing swung her heavy basket of ingredients at the bastard's chest to wind him. Before I could even comprehend what the hell was going on, I felt a strong tug on my hand and my legs moved accordingly. All I could see clearly in the blurring background was the shiny deep black plaits that were flying behind her shoulder as she ran. I felt her tiny hand, barely around my wrist tugging forcefully on my wrist. I didn't realise she was so warm, or maybe I was ice cold? How could she be so hot, her hand was burning through my wrist bands. Finally we managed to slow down, apparently the bumpkin wasn't suited to sprint, bent over and breathing profusely. I was barely breaking sweat, not sounding too cocky.

"Good exit plan."

"*Huff huff* You.. got *huff huff* in the way of... my plan." She straightened up, her cheeks still quite red.

"You're telling me that you had a way to escape all that time."

"*Huff Huff* Yes. I didn't know quite when run, but I was going soon." wiping off the sweat under her fringe.

"I thought... I thought you would like some help, since your boyfriends weren't there."

"Whose my boyfriends?" She looked at me with pure confusion, I could see it pooling in those golden yellow eyes. How... interesting.

"That pretty boy and Soma" The bastards, not looking after her. Have they actually looked at the bumpkin, she's obviously going to be easily tricked into a brothel or something. Why do I have to be there when she's in need of help.

"I don't know where they are, I was planning to send some stuff back to my village." She carelessly told me, rustling through her ingredients checking for any damage. "Why were you there? Pacific Saury?"

"Yeah. I thought you were helping your boyfriend, to help him win."

"Mhmm, of course I would like to help him win. He's my friend, the first friend I made at the academy." Blah blah, sounds like an unrequited love from her side.

"Well I'm going to win, whether you or your little rookie boyfriend likes it or not."

"Well I wish you the best of luck, you three deserve it. The finals are going to be spectacular, you three are very different, so it's going to be fun, don't ya think?" She smiled up brightly up at me.

"-" I don't like the way her optimism is making me feel.

"Do you not think so?"

"It's... an interesting way to interpret it" I said in my slow measured tone.

"Well I'm sure Alice-san would help you in any way possible, she is your friend after all." neatly packing her ingredients back in.

"We're not purely associated like that."

"Really? I assumed you guys were close." Is she getting jealous over me and Alice?... That's strange, I thought she would get jealous of Souma and Erina.

"It's more complicated than that."

"It's only complicated if you want it to be, doesn't matter how other people see it." She sagely advised, why did she make things so simple and easy?

"Don't you want your boyfriend to win, so he'll be worthy to be with you?" I don't like the way her golden eyes were staring right through me, her perceptiveness made me uneasy, this is why Alice is more.. suitable. She's just too self-absorbed to realise anything.

"No.. Why.. Why do you keep saying Soma is my boyfriend? I just want to support everyone." She had a good point.

"As you said, I assumed you guys were close." How was she able to make me have a mind blank? I really dislike how perceptive she is, she's affecting me in my most natural state, not even Erina can do this.

"I can't blame you." Wait.. is she agreeing that she is his boyfriend or disagreeing?

"-"

"I wish you the best of luck Kurokiba-kun. Don't be so hard-headed to ask for help"

"Where- Where are you going?" Was I getting worried about her again?

"I want to ship these back to my village. Thank you for your help Kurokiba-kun, I wish you the best."

"Yeah.. Thanks" As she departed, the sunlight gleaming against her neatly plaited hair. I didn't like the way she was so cool and collected with me, it was unsettling. But it wasn't the worst, I thought as I headed back to the market. The sun felt nice on my back as I walked away from her too.

* * *

><p><em>Two days day before the final<em>

"Nehh Ryou, you know how to look for the best Pacific Saury right?"

"-"

"I see you brought your aide, Alice-San" the herbal sniffer remarked. Usually I would get angry, but since I had that little run-in with the bumpkin, I took her advice and I calmed down. Even Alice doesn't annoy me that much anymore. I didn't like how the bumpkin was getting under my skin. I didn't like how she was-

"Ahh Soma I see you brought your cute girlfriend long with you" Alice's remark, caught me out of my train of thought.

"Nice to see everyone is giving their best for the final." Why was he not disagreeing with her? Why was the bumpkin not disagreeing with Alice? My muscles tensed up, where was her fiery instinct to defend herself now? Unless Alice had caught onto the truth, and they were slowly revealing that they were in a relationship?

"Tch, you need your girlfriend to help you pick the best Saury? Pathetic. She's not going to be there in the final with you. Let me show you how inferior your Saury will be compared to mine."

"Fine, let's do this!" Heh, it would be too easy to win, this sucker knows nothing.

(Preparation etc.. Making the sashimi)

"Todokoro Megumi will be the judge of this!" It would be one of the sweetest victories to see Soma's little girlfriend be won over by my cooking than her pathetic little boyfriend's.

"... Soma-kun's has a weaker consistency. Kurokiba's is... better." She said shocked, it was disturbing how much pleasure I was feeling watching her being ruled over by my superior sashimi.

"I told you, you can't just look at it. I suggest you should do more training Souma, to compete with me and Hayama." I advised coolly, once again I could hear the distinct quiet voice of the bumpkin in the back of mind, keeping my head cool. This was getting freaky, I wasn't liking this at all.

"Wow... I expected as much from Kurokiba" I heard her remark.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime just before the final<em>

I pretty much had the most perfect plan. I could get Alice to shut up and prove for once and for all I was the best. Hayama only has a brain for spices, and Souma shows no experience, it's a miracle that he even made it, using damn snacks in his cooking, he can't keep using cheap snacks to win.

"Uhhmm Kurokiba-kun?"

"What is it?" replying coolly. What the heck was she doing here, was she trying to infiltrate to help the rookie?

"I want to wish you luck."

"Tch, I don't need luck. It depends on talent, not luck."

"There's nothing wrong with a friend wishing you luck, eh?" I couldn't disagree with her, Alice usually let me do what I need to do, because she knows I do what I need to do to win, I won't let her down.

"I guess so." I hoping that my monotone doesn't betray my train of thought.

"I'm sure Alice-san will be proud when you win." Is she trying to undermine me? What the heck does she think she's doing?

*Grunt*

"I'll be happy too if you win, so will most people it's not so bad when you have supporters." she firmly suggest to me.

"What about your boyfriend?" I retort back, I feel like I'm slipping, allowing my... jealously? No, my anger to override in my usually cool composure, what is this bumpkin's deal?

"If Soma wins, I'll be just as happy for him as I would be for you."

"Look little Miss Country, you should just stick to one side, because you're making it confusing to everyone."

"Confusing for everyone, or for you?"

"-" What... I'm losing my composure, she needs to get out of my head.

"Why are you so against me on your side? I will support my comrades in these cooking competitions, no matter if they are against me or with me." I see the flickering confidence in her gleaming yellow eyes, it makes them a deep topaz colour, exotic and mesmerizing.

"Because-" I didn't know anyone other than Alice who were on my side. I never really cared, because I didn't want to be distracted. Which is what I fear this little bumpkin will do to me.

"Do I distract you? Do I annoy you? Am I making it hard for you to be supporting you?" She curiously asks, coming closer. My body doesn't mind it, in fact it rather enjoys her close proximity. Inviting her further, and I know I don't mind it either, but it's making my head go numb.

"You-you should be supporting your rookie boyfriend" I'm trying to clear my head, and she's making it foggy. So I'm just shooting from the hip, anything to get her away.

"Kurokiba-kun, Soma is not my boyfriend." I believe her, she's barely blinking, as if she's making me look into her very clear golden eyes.

"One can assume"

"I wouldn't assume too much Kurokiba-kun. I would be more worried about what the others will bring to the table." Was she threatening me? That was...interesting watching her stand her ground. It was kind of... hot the way her tone dropped to a lower bass, and her eyes turned dusty yellow as she threatened me.

"Huh, are you threatening me?" I scoffed, the cute little country bumpkin trying to psych me out.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She retorted... cute. No, she's just trying hard to protect her "comrades", that's why she's so cute. Wait, that's why she's acting cute, not because she is cute.

"No, it's just interesting coming from you."

"Well, expect a lot more."

"Wut" I let out. What was she saying, was she saying that she was going to-

"Good luck Kurokiba, you're going to need it." She gave me one final, penetrating stare and walked off, her soft soles padding gently against the floor. I huffed, laughed and maybe grinned. She was getting more interesting by the second, I guess I need I keep a closer eye on her.

"Time to make Alice-san proud." As I tied my bandanna in preparation.

* * *

><p><em>Hmmmmmmmm.<em>

_I don't like how the manga is not doing the ships I want! grhh_

_Anyways, have a nice day. I hope this fic wasn't too long winded._

_Love you guys!_

_Lots of love_

_Chang_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Glomphs all of you* _I'm baaaacccckk. Guys I have good news; I will be updating (or at least trying extremely hard to update regularly) for this story, because thanks to a bunch of you. *cough cough* Jenny Park, Aokushi and others :)

Anyways I was thinking of changing my name to Empress Chang, just so I can say "I'm back, to rule over a wonderful dynasty in fanfiction"

Anyways lets get going!

_Italics= Thoughts_

* * *

><p>(Cooking final match- Souma vs Kurokiba vs Hayama) It had been decided. The victor from this strenuous battle was Akira Hayama. The spicehead, herbal sniffer, the victor over Kurokiba and Souma. He held his pumped up fist high in the air, with his head respectfully bowed. For some random reason, the country bumpkin's words rang clear in his head "<em>You want to make yourself worthy for that special person. Right?".<em> Although rage was coursing through his veins, he felt it flare out, and engulf his entire being, yet he understood and respected the damn herbal sniffer for his efforts. It felt right to lose against Hayama, a worthy opponent, and surprisingly the bumpkin's little boyfriend was quite worthy too. The Oja-style pacific saury Takikomi Go Han, with the soy milk, did elevate Souma, in Kurokiba's mind. He thought it would be more of a fight between Hayama and himself, with Souma trailing behind them, but for once Kurokiba saw Souma on the same level as everyone else.

The judges and the official referees noted the dangerous aura that surrounded Kurokiba, they didn't quite know how to approach the losing contestant, without themselves being flung into the wall by very very passionate cook.

"Hey! Hey! Ryou-kun" The very familiar childish yet stern voice called from behind him. The official referees sighed in relief as they felt the intensity of Kurokiba's feelings quieten down, as Alice threw a tantrum on Kurokiba's back. Consistently smacking his back "You lost in front of me! You know how embarrassing this is?!"

"That fucking hurts, you bitch!"

"You dare talk to your master like that?! *humph* You apologize to me after you think about your actions!" Alice walked away sulking, hurting over the way Kurokiba embarrassed her by losing and swearing at her like that. He hated this part of Alice, throwing her god damn tantrums, treating him like a kid that disappointed her. She couldn't recognise his achievements, he made it to the fucking finals, shouldn't he get a little credit. He got further than she did, she didn't have a Shokugeki against the damn country bumpkin that almost ended his cooking career. That country bumpkin, how does she feel about her little boyfriend losing? She must be crying her eyes out for him, trying to help him lick his wounds, and comfort him. Kurokiba felt weird, he wanted someone to hug him tight, like how Akira hugged Jun, just wanted to imprint his feelings and emotions. The rage he was feeling on someone, someone that could understand why he was feeling so pissed off, someone he wanted to be worthy for.

_Fuck, since when did I need to be comforted, and praised by Alice-san for my small achievements. Why do I need reassurement? I'm Ryou Kurokiba, no real family relatives, a Japanese that grew up in a tiny, rough fishing port in Denmark. Argh the Academy has made me soft. I fucking hate this._

* * *

><p>Megumi could empathize with both Souma and Kurokiba. Perhaps more with Kurokiba. Souma was very different in a good way, compared to Megumi, she thought. Souma had boundless amounts of imagination and creativity that often made his dishes unique and special. But he lacked, specialty. Which is what Kurokiba didn't lack as much, but didn't have as much Hayama. Souma's creativity had also aided him in difficult, inconveniences, which is what a good cook needed, but oddly enough to Megumi, Souma didn't use his food to represent his specialty. Using sort of cheap gimmicks, snack foods which had Megumi scared too; only showing that Souma had the creativity for to make anything, into delicious food. However, it didn't quite showcase Souma's true spirit, his dish only set himself apart from the other contestants, but didn't reveal what Souma's cooking was really all about. Kurokiba had the same problem, all impressive, strong-handed and intriguingly intimidating, but no one can tell what Kurokiba was fighting for really, and it lacked in his dishes, despite it's impressiveness. Although Megumi should have been thinking of Souma, since they were friends and he helped her out in a lot of tight spots, Megumi couldn't help but, wonder about Kurokiba. His pride must have been wounded badly by the result of this competition, especially when he put his whole effort in and it did not pay off, something that Megumi could understand completely. She watched him, out of the corner of her eye, with Alice Nakiri. She could feel the pressure that Alice and Kurokiba himself put on his own shoulders. She, like everyone else watched him pour his entirety into his dish, wanting to show he was worthy enough to be announced the victor.<p>

*_Later on after the awards ceremony*_

The summer night was cool after the blasting heat wave (I'm assuming it was summer when it happened) Megumi walked into the fields behind the polar star dorm, heading towards the river(or was it a stream, someone tell me please!). The radiant moon was clear and big in the night sky. There were barely any clouds floating in night sky, which was a very deep, black with a purplish tint, due to the moon's pearliness. She watched the moonshine bounce off the river water, the very few clouds passing through, barely covering the moon, as she started to do her stretches. It was a little too hot in her room to sleep, and she found night time very enchanting, it seemed very magical and mystical, since the fisherman told her stories about the happenings in the water when the witching hour was upon them.

She began to roll her shoulders, her neck, sighing in relief when she her neck snap and crack back into place, as she turned to face the river to stretch out her arms, she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll stab your eyes out and use them in my meatball ramen to sell to my customers if you hurt me!" She cried out, as she tried to get into position to defend herself.

"That'd be interesting, what kind of ramen? Never thought you were the one to gouge, thought you were the one to run off and cry if there was someone else that wasn't your boyfriend." She heard the familiar, almost bored tone.

"Kurokiba?"

"-"

"I-I"

"If you try to say sorry about the results of the finals today, I will throw your boyfriend into the river right now."  
>"-"<p>

"Funny how I have to involve your boyfriend to make you do things, Tadokoro."

"I don't know who you think my boyfriend is, but I was gonna say, before you rudely interrupted me, was I can see why Hayama won the competition."

"You're not alone in that thought squirt, I- I just don't know. Normally my anger and my enthusiasm leaves me, whether I lose or not. It's not like how I lose against Alice, cause she doesn't take anything seriously, she just does it for kicks and to make sure I haven't fallen behind. I don't get it."

"Unresolved closure?"

"I didn't do that well in Japanese classes... since I followed Alice around."

"I guessing what you're feeling is, you weren't ready to lose?"

"That's a loser's pathetic whine, of course I was ready to lose."

"Were you really, because to me it looked like you were ready to show up Souma-kun and Hayama kun, and you weren't ready for the judges to make the final call. I saw your surprise when Souma brought out his final part, making the master strip."

"So was everybody."

"But you weren't expecting Souma to almost beat you, did you? You thought he would fall behind as it would be a head to head battle against you and Hayama-kun."

_Holy shit can she read minds now, fucks sake, what is her deal?_

_"_I can't deny you there, Souma-kun worries me a bit, he's too unpredictable. But I think I insulted his talent a little tonight, since I didn't believe in him as much as I believed in you winning."

_W-what_

_"-_Y-you thought I would win, you believed I could win." _For fucks sake, why. Why do I feel so happy that she said that, my heart just skipped a beat, and she said it without blinking. What is the bumpkin's deal?_

_"_I don't see why not, I've seen what you can do, and what Souma can do, at first hand experiences. You should perhaps take a break from Alice-San. Erina, Me, Souma, Hayama. Maybe the academy itself, get some perspective, learn from this. Usually you learn a lot about yourself and other people from these sorts of events, I know I did when I lost against you, in the ramen battle." She admitted so honestly.

_Does she not know her limits? Why.. Why is it always these sorts of girls that get to me, and it's not as if she's childish like Alice, she's mature, like a wise old grandma, with a body of a cute 16 year old girl in cute pigtails and- Fuck. Fuck stop thinking of her like that._

Kurokiba couldn't help it, it was decided. The excess anger that had built up from pre and post the competition was residing in his body, and Megumi's magical fucking words had dispelled his unease and tension. But he couldn't help but want to he had been subconsciously thinking of doing since he had taken a walk outside. Thinking more actively about it since he saw her leave her dorm in a non-creepy, non stalkerish way.

He merely wanted to imprint his exact, present thoughts, feelings and emotions on Megumi Tadokoro. And so he grabbed her arm, and wrapped his arms tightly around her body, forcing her now reddened face into his muscular hot shoulder. Squeezing her tight against his body, forcing her to absorb his anger, despair and annoyance. He wanted her, needed her to feel what she was feeling, because she was the one who read him like a book. And he felt that she would be the one to make this weird, empty feeling go away that had been gnawing at him since the competition.

_Fuck, she's so fucking soft and so god damn huggable. Cute and soft, Megumi Tadokoro. She's softer than Alice, with her huge melons. Why does this bumpkin feel so good, why is she so warm and sweet. Ugh, fuck Tadokoro Megumi why are you so cute and soft, you're a dangerous person to be around with. _He thought, feeling his rage leave his body, as he enjoyed the sweet body warmth Tadokoro pressed on his front. Nestling his nose under her right ear, smelling her clean, flowery shampoo in her deep blue locks, as he closed his eyes in contentment and finally peace. He couldn't quite let go of her yet, even if he willed himself in his mind, he felt he didn't want to leave her, leave her warmth and gentleness, she just felt so good, better than he's ever felt before. Megumi didn't voice out her confusion, but she wrapped her arms underneath his, to gently pat his back reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Next time: "You should at least tell them why you're acting like this!"<p>

"Are you kidding me? Why would I ever have romantic feelings for her, she doesn't see me that way anyways"

* * *

><p><span>A little teaser for you guys, so I can ease myself back in, didn't wanna give out too much. I still wanna keep things for surprise for you. I hope you enjoyed the small chapter I did. I just wanted you guys to see Kurokiba a bit more on the vulnerable side and needing Megumi to make him feel better. and in turn there will be times when Kurokiba will make Megumi feel better ;3 (implying steamy stuff)<span>

Sorry for any mistakes!

Lots of Love

Chang

x


	4. Chapter 4

**_Heeeeey guys, I'm seriously trying to crank out these chapters, because some of you poor fellows are back at school, so I'll cheer you up! Please do review, give me constructive criticisms and tell me what you think :3_**

* * *

><p>Megumi laid in her bed, quilt pulled tight up underneath her chin; starring up at her ceiling. Her heart was beating too fast, way too fast to let her fall asleep, not as if she could fall asleep if she wanted to. Ryou Kurokiba hugged her, wrapping his arms around her body, and forcing her to feel his very firm, and impressive chest against her body.<p>

_Kami-Sama, what is happening? When I was leaving for Totsuki I expected the people enrolling in this academy to be mean, focused and cut throat since it's a hard school. But w-why is my former opponent, hugging me in the middle of the night?_

Megumi was tossing and turning in her bed, frantically rolling side to side, causing the aging floorboards to creak with strain as she moved her weight side to side.

_Why. Why is this all happening now? I said I was going to face all challenges head on, with no fear, but I meant cooking, not social challenges. Kami-sama why!? Why does it have to be one of the most intimidating and frightening students in the 92nd gen of Totsuki academy? _

Her stomach groaned uneasily, she forgot to pick up her midnight snack, she always had this funny craving after her walks. They became more pronounced when she arrived at Totsuki, especially when she came into the Polar Star dorm, since everyone was trialing their new creations. In addition, the fresh vegetable patch, made it even more appetizing to Megumi, but not tonight. Tonight she felt Ryou's unsettled anger and rage imprinted on her, from front to back. It didn't make her feel uneasy, she just felt unsure, on what to do next.

_I could never be like Souma-kun, I just don't know what to do next. I never really know what to do next, especially with Ryou-kun; I mean what happens when I see him, with Alice-san. I don't know if he likes her, or what? I just don't know, Ryou Kurokiba why did you start this, you're making me feel confused about you._

With that final thought, tiredness from the recent events overtook her body, and she peacefully lulled into sleep.

* * *

>(dream)<p>Megumi was in the vegetable patch again, she felt the sunrays warm her back, as she tended to her little patch, her patch of heaven she dubbed it. Eagerly patting the soil around her vegetables, she heard footsteps, not behind her, but directly in front of her. Very clear, and even padding of feet was heard, but there was no extra human shadow on the ground. Naturally Megumi assumed it was senpai, in his unusual but now usual loincloth, checking on her because he likes to look after his kouhais.<p>

"Senpai! I'm fine, no need to check up on me so often, I worked with the fisherman in my hometown, so working in a small vegetable patch is definitely more quiet and relaxing." Megumi continued to finish her work on the vegetable, finally noticing that something was off. Way off, first of all Senpai usually greeted her before she could even raise her head to see him. And Senpai was hardly silent, for this long anyways. He was always polite, and responded to everyone, since he believed to courteous. Megumi raised her head to see who was watching over her like a boss over an employee. Except she saw no-one. Nada. Nothing, but the other plants and the pen for Yoshino-chan's animals and the dorm, with it's draping ivy. Was there a spy, or a ghost, like in those horror games that she saw her classmates play in her junior high years.

_Yiiiiii! I'm being followed by a ghost with an unresolved past. Maybe it's a student that died from the stress of a shokugeki, and never got to actually compete and finish his business? Aiyyyeee i'M GOING TO DIE LIKE THIS GHOST, UNRESOLVED COOKING COMPETITIONS AND THEN HAUNT THE FUTURE STUDENTS. _

Megumi instantly became flustered, holding her straw hat to her head for some kind of protection against this vanishing spirit. Nothing happened, and when Megumi felt it was safe and no evil spirit was lingering around her, she stepped out of her vegetable patch, and decided to run for it, heading towards the dorm. As she sprinted back to the dorm, she ran smack into something like a wall. But not as hard, but firm, like a chest. Before she could even escape or say sorry; she felt long, warm arms wrap around her waist and felt delicious body warmth pressed on her.

"Thank you Megumi" a hoarse, yet meaningful gratitude was said in a measured but deep voice. She couldn't help but quake, what was happening? Why was everyone hugging her? Why did this one specific person think it was okay to hug her in the middle of the night and not explain himself, and left her like a creeper. She felt a forehead press on the top of her head, and slow measured breaths brushing her skin and her fringe, she saw hints of long strays of black hair. She could see the signature black undershirt. But she couldn't make out where Yukihira's diner logo on the shirt, n-no. It couldn't be, hahha. He wouldn't come out in broad daylight and

"Megumi I think you need me as badly as I need you"

(End of dream)

Megumi shot straight out of bed, she decided that she wouldn't accept hugs from random classmates from now on. As she tried to rid of the feeling of a firm, well toned chest pressed up against her. She really needed to start taking walks in the daytime.

* * *

><p>Megumi couldn't take it anymore, she literally avoided Kurokiba at every possible turn. She literally ran off, with her tail between her legs whenever she saw a glimpse of his baggy eyes, or his long flame bandanna around his wrist, or his thick, inky wavy hair.<p>

"Megumi-chan!" The cheerful cry of her friend Yoshino-chan made Megumi smile, as she turned around to greet her friend. She knew Yoshino was safe, she wouldn't cause Megumi strange dreams. Neither would Sakaki-Chan, she needed to be immersed with her friends, and forget the strange hugging in the dark business, which was making her sweat and blush profusely when she thought about it.

"Megumi-chan! Are you sick? No! We can't have our angel sick!" Sakaki and Yoshino was pressing their hands over Megumi's forehead and checking her pulse. But before she could even object to her friends worrying, she saw Kurokiba walk past her, as she was struggling in her friend's grasp. He was a little far away, as he followed Alice, as usual, he gave her an intense glare over his shoulder, watching her, for what seemed hours, then looked forward and exiting the hallway. Megumi stopped struggling, as she felt helpless and useless. She couldn't pinpoint why, why she was getting so frustrated over Ryou's stupid intense gaze, and why her stupid heart was beating furiously as she watched him walk by. Humph, Ryou Kurokiba could collapse on the floor if he wanted to, and Megumi wouldn't care, or that's what she tried to tell herself, afterwards.

* * *

><p>"You better stick to your own woman"<p>

".. I have no idea who you are talking about"

"I'm warning you, you think you're so great hanging around Alice Nakiri, at her beck and call, no better than a master calling for her dog. You are not worthy to be with Megumi Todokoro."

"I don't understand what you're saying, and I don't care."

"Humph, big strong masculine Ryou Kurokiba needing someone to make him feel better? Needing Megumi to kiss your forehead and sticking a gold star in your book? Pathetic, and to think you were a finalist."

"Look, stop talking bullshit, before I really get pissed off"

"All bark and no bite"

-SMASH- Bits of crushed drywall crumbled off the wall, under where Kurokiba punched.

"Shut the fuck up, What me and Megumi Tadokoro do, is of no concern of you, Alice, Erina or anyone. So back the fuck off, before I don't miss"

"Alright I'll let you off for this round, but you should be careful where and how you interact with Megumi Tadokoro."

"Why do you fucking care so much? I don't"

"Are you telling me you don't like Megumi Tadokoro romantically?"

"Are you kidding me? Why would I ever have romantic feelings for her, she doesn't see me that way anyways"

"That's what I'm hoping for as well, that's why I'm saying stay away from my woman, and stick to your master- Alice Nakiri, like a good little bitch"

"Like I said, what I do with Megumi Tadokoro is my business and hers. Now, back off before I tear your head off right now and serve it as seafood ramen"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not exactly how I wanted it, but this should set me up for the next chapter, where things get real, interesting. hehheheeheheh. Who is this mysterious speaker? :P<strong>

**Shall I reveal what's going on.. Okay :3- Megumi and Ryou are going to cook TOGETHER, not against each other like a shokugeki, but together. Maybe alone... with all the steam rising from the multiple pots and pans.. **

**Will Megumi keep having those dreams, btw the whole ghost thing was a Megumi having a dream.**

**Tell me what you think and of any new ideas!**

**Anyways lots of love**

**Chang**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

_Omo… Guys it's been an awful long time since I wrote on Word for my stories… I don't know how long this chapter will be, but it should be a decent size, to keep you all happy. I'm pleased with how it's developing and a story that I should definitely keep going with. _

_In regards to who was talking to Ryou about Megumi, I have two main ideas, and basically without spoiling it for everyone; whoever wants to get involved in this, can PM me the person they think is in mind, and we'll see what goes on from there, because I'm kind of stuck on who to pick. I want someone surprising, but makes sense. I don't want a random guy shoehorned in, btw it's definitely NOT going to be: Souma, Erina, Alice, Sakaki, Yoshino, Akira Hayama. Those are the only people I can just about think of who I definitely don't want to have an intimate relationship, with Megumi._

_I might flip POV, so be wary of that okay? _

_Ryou POV:_

_What am I now? Mysterious hugger of the night? I'm definitely going to get reported, not even Alice-San would even save me. She's not one of the ten seats, only a rival cousin. Fuck, but maybe the little bumpkin won't see it as creepy. She didn't seem to reject me._

_She didn't reject my hug… _

**Megumi wrapped her arms underneath his, to gently pat his back reassuringly. **

_Does that mean she likes me? No, no she likes that kid Souma. They're always together. No no, I shouldn't assume anything, means I'm as bad as the rest of those bastards who think Alice is my master and that I'm her bitch. Arh, fucks sake, imbeciles surround me, but the little flower. The little country bumpkin was the only one in Totsuki to see it for what it is. Has she been in a situation like this before? Is this why she and Souma are always together, not because of close friendship but because of debt or gratitude. Heh, maybe me and the bumpkin are becoming more and more similar. Megumi Tadokoro is becoming more and more interesting, by the second. _

_She was so soft as well, I just want to keep hugging her, best thing that I've ever held against me. She's incredibly soft like a… A… Soft shell crab. But softer, and better smelling when picked fresh. And perhaps after… After what Ryou? What are you doing? Thinking about my former rival like that. I'm not an old perverted man. But… I am the same age as her, and it's not as if it would be considered weird, if… If what. It's not weird of I think Megumi Tadokoro is pretty. Pretty cute…_

"Yeah, Megumi Tadokoro is actually pretty hot." He admitted out loud, tugging and tightening my bandana around his wrist, nonchalantly. Before realising what had fallen out of his mouth, he checked ihs surroundings, quickly to ensure there were no eavesdroppers. He fell flat back on his bed, puffing out a sigh in exhaustion.

_Why is she so God damn appealing? I didn't need her, or any females when I was in Denmark, until Miss showed up. Well I didn't need Miss either, she just appeared like a bad omen on the horizon. Interrupting my life, so fucking annoying. But she's not so bad, I guess. Hehe, no wonder why people think she's the master and I'm the dog, the way Leonora and Miss were talking about me was like adopting an abandoned puppy in the streets. I rather the bumpkin than Alice, she may have the body of a model, but Megumi Tadokoro is… Something special. With those cute little braids, and her petite little body. Bet she would be so innocent when it comes to se-_

"FUCK!" He opened his eyes in surprise, as he cursed out loud. Thumping the bed with his arm in frustration

_Why am I thinking of her like this? I have more composure than this, fucks sake. I am Ryou Kurokiba, the strong and silent type, and the only girls I know are Miss and Erina-Sama. Megumi Tadokoro is just a classmate. She's a classmate, a cute one with neat little plaits, and smooth legs._

*Sigh* "I need help" He groaned out in annoyance. He pulled my arm across his eyes, taking a deep breath, as jis brain was focusing very well.

"Neh Ryou~ Why are your eye bags even bigger today?" Miss asked as I followed her through the hallway, on the way to her cooking quarters. _She's been pushing me to experiment with her food gastronomy recently, since she's "forgiven" me for losing the finals of the autumn elections. Pfft, typical of Miss, to be so easy to distract. Unlike a certain, little flower that I know._ _Ahh Kami-Sama, Miss is nattering on about her gastronomy, why does she have such a nasal voice. Why have I noticed this until now? Why have I noticed that she makes gastronomy sound so boring? Fuucck, I need to chill out, Megumi Tadokoro is just haunting me right now. _

"Megumi-Chan!" _The annoyingly childish, cry of Yuki Yoshino always manages to reach my ears. It seems that her high frequency of her voice seems to always pierce my thoughts. _He turned around at the source of the cry, and saw Megumi being friendly assaulted by Yuki Yoshino, and watched her happily accepting the assault.

_She probably didn't look as happy when I randomly hugged her. But it was dark, and almost midnight, so I couldn't really see her reaction. But she seems like the type to blush when anyone comes near her_

As he was walking past with Alice, he looked over at Megumi, checking if she did blush whenever people violated her personal space. He watched the creamy skin of her petite little face flush a hot red as Yuki Yoshino hugged her, but she seemed to look embarrassingly at Ryou.

_Why the fuck is she looking at me like that._

He felt his face turn hot, he wanted to feel his face, but he thought it would be too obvious of his intentions if he gave his game away.

_Why does she look embarrassed, it's not as if she should be ashamed to have a crazy hunter friend like Yuki Yoshino, well she can be if she likes. I'd be, such an annoying, loudmouth._

He let his gaze drop a little, looking at her slightly open pink lips

_Why am I looking at her like this? Why does she look so cute when embarrassed? I feel like I'm watching her undress, like a pervert. And she's just about to shyly uncover her-_

_Hell no. Fuck. No. NO. NOOOO. Breathe Ryou. Fucking breathe, think about… Souma. And Hayama, in a mankini. Like Borat. Why do I know what a mankini is? This is fucking why I have bags under my eyes, because my brain just won't shut up, and continues to browse through my other weird ideas._

Ryou ended his gaze, rather swiftly. Stiffening up fractionally as he continued to walk though, now ignoring Megumi and all the thoughts that came with her.

Ryou stuck his hands into his pockets, gloomily stalking down the many halls of Totsuki. His head felt heavy, but his mind felt light. Walking around the halls like a mourning ghost, with unresolved issues. He felt his legs drag around, and heard his shoes scrape against the expensive carpet of the multiple halls of Totsuki.

"Ryou?"

"Wuh" _God damn it, Alice had me up all night, experimenting with her stupid gastronomy. And she said it was punishment for losing the finals. Never trust a fucking Nakiri._

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"Country bumpkin, I think you should look after yourself rather than me"

"Whose Country bumpkin?" _Oh shit, did I just- no. I can't tell who it is, I'm so tired. I'm so dead tired.… act drunk. No they don't allow alcoholism in school. Pretend to play dead? Play insane you can pull that off Ryou!_

"Uhh, this is Megumi Tadokoro, right?"

"Y-yes it is. I don't know where your dorm is? And I don't know where to put you? Where is Alice-Sama, or Erina-Sama?" He heard her shrill voice reach higher frequencies due to her panicking. He could imagine her rushing around.

"Megumi" _Woooow, you have a lot of confidence don't you to call your rival by their first name._

"Y-yes!" She squeaked out.

"Just take me to the polar star dorm. I've been wanting to visit anyways. I don't feel like seeing Alice, she'll just drag me off to experiment with her again. She's been exhausting me out, I can't handle her" Ryou admitted.

"O-okay, I'm sure Fumio will let another student stay for the night. She might like you" Megumi said in a measured voice, slowly calming down, and began to lead Ryou to the Polar Star dorm.

(_**Teaser)**_

"I, Ryou Kurokiba promise to Megumi Tadokoro that I will help her with her cooking, and be there when she needs me"

"H-hey, Kurokiba-kun you don't mean that do you?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well I didn't think you'd help me of all people"

"Megumi, just accept help, it's not a burden to any of us. If you want to make here, you need to take the chances you can get."

"Mhmm! You're right Kurokiba-kun, I should take the opportunities handed to me. I would be very grateful!"

"Call me Ryou. I call you Megumi, don't you think we're close enough"

"R-R… Ryou-kun"

"Ryou. No honorifics"

"R-Ryou…kun"

"We'll work on it when we're cooking together"

_**And that's a wrap! Well this is just a small filler, on Ryou's mind, because I think we all need to notice how silent Ryou is. And what he may be thinking when he's not having a Shokugeki. It may be a bit OCC, but I hope you guys saw the development in Ryou's thinking since chapter 1. I really wanted you guys to see what he was thinking, and he's progressing with his thoughts about Megumi. Now he's being brought to the Polar Star dorm at around 9:00pm (btw this is deviating from the main story line in the manga) by Megumi. So what should happen after this… kukuku. Please please forgive me for the mistakes, would anyone like to be my beta? Anyone? I offer free dental care (jokingly). **_

_**I would love to hear feedback with you guys, I'm not too sure about this chapter, I thought it was needed so we can get Ryou's scope on the events. Do you guys think I'm going to slow? Making Ryou too fangirlish? I just wanted to pick up on the details, and move this story forward, and I honestly think Ryou thinks like this, because we've never seen him.. Out of character(?). I just wanted Ryou to be a little... "crazy". But I promise the two will be cooking together, and I have a lot of other things planned for them. (I Feel like this is very Asian drama like- like "Oh My Ghostess") **_

_**I really hope you liked this chapter, review to tell me your feedback, or PM me**_

_**Tired as hell, and starting school…**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Chang**_

_**x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, how are you all? :3 Sorry it's been a while, to be honest I've actually been working so hard at school, and I just finished one massive project yesterday so this is like a celebration. Hopefully I should be updating some of the other stories too! Anyways I hope you like this. Btw guys me and Demon Damian have decided to collab and make a blog, to discuss manga, anime, tv-shows, fanfiction and etc... So please do check it out and give some suggestions? Both of us would be a lot more active on this blog than our fanfiction account, also we can give notifications for our viewers/readers since people do seem to wonder where we are. Anyways this should be a somewhat interesting chapter :) Btw the steaminess will be coming... Sometime, just need to build up more of a relationship and tension. _

_Up up and away! _

* * *

><p>The impressive building that was home to some of the greatest Tootsuki students, stood in front of Ryou. As Megumi was opening the tall spiked gates that guarded the Polar Star dorm, Ryou was watching the purple and orange hues from the sunset colour the dorm. He traced the intricate and delicate ivy trails that clung to the walls of the dorm, creating a sort of run down atmosphere, as if there was no up keeping. Unlike the other dorms that Ryou was used too.<p>

"Kurokiba-san, we have to be really quiet because everyone else is doing the studying and preparation, so we don't want to be found out or anything."

"Calm down bumpkin, it's not as if I'm your boyfriend whose trying to sneak into your bedroom when your parents are at home" Ryou let slip.

_Crap! I was saying my thoughts out loud again!_

_"_Eh.. uhhh.." A bright red blush covered her usual porcelain skin, her mouth agape a little as she realised what she had just heard. "Uhh..Waaa..Whaddaya mean boyfriend? Ha? Hahahhahah like you'd be my boy..boyfriend..." She nervously laughed as she suddenly became hyper aware of where she was going to put her arm to physically supporting Kurokiba.

"Don't pay attention to what I'm saying when I'm tired. I.. I talk a lot of nonsense." He tried to explain as he let Megumi wrap her arms around his shoulders and under his armpit to support him. Instinctively he put his heavy and muscular arm around Megumi, who let a small squeal, she should never get used to this close contact. They walked in an embarrassed silence towards the front entrance, only broken by Ryou's ragged breaths, his exhaustion was slowly deteriorating him. Almost reluctantly, Megumi had to take off Ryou's warm, comfortable and heavy arm off her shoulder to slowly push the heavy oak doors, knowing that if she pushed them out too fast, it would make unnecessary noise and everyone would be notice that Megumi was bringing home a boy. Not just a boy, but her ex-rival and Soma's rival as well.

Megumi had to half drag Ryou through the sizeable gap she had made between the massive oak doors, since Ryou was rapidly falling to exhaustion. She had to lay Ryou carefully against the wall so she could close the doors without them creaking, as she turned around she realised that the boss stage was the stairs. Her eyes widened in surprise at the usual graceful curve that were the stairs, and looked back at Ryou who was slowly sliding down the wall. She quickly hoisted up Ryou, well not quickly since he was three times thicker and heavier than she was. She couldn't carry the goosefish in the preliminaries, how was she supposed to carry something triple her size? Inhaling a deep breath and wiping the sweat off her forehead she walked forward, forcefully dragging the half dead weight that was Ryou up one step. Then, a scuffle came from above. It wasn't human, in fact it was a stampede, Megumi gazed up at the top of the stairs, she saw a lone rabbit, then almost in slow motion, the noticeable long protruding antler poked out, among other woodland creatures had rushed out to meet the lone rabbit at the top of the stairs. Megumi rushed to the underneath of the staircase, not caring that Ryou's feet were dragging quite a bit now, to hide from the inevitable stampede.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY GET BACK HERE, OR IBUSAKI IS GONNA SMOKE YOU. COME BACK HERE!" The war cry that erupted from the other side of the hallway. The staircase thundered as the animals galloped, jumped, hopped with intensity as they escaped their dear owner. The animals and Yoshino rushed past Megumi and Ryou before Megumi could blink, in the silence that followed after Megumi heard a murmur "Stupid meatball head" right next to her. Megumi smiled as she pulled Ryou along with her, focusing all her energy on not tripping up or down the stairs, in case she made any more noise. She sighed in relief that Yoshino's daily stampede was out of the way as she put her foot on the top step, and now... Now she had to make it past these rooms... That had Souma-kun, Ibusaki-kun, Isshiki-Senpai and Ryoko-chan...

_Why do I have to live so far down the hall, in room 303... At least Souma is downstairs practicing or in his room brainstorming, I really don't want him to come out of his room when I'm bringing Kurokiba-san into mine. Yiiiiiiii Please please don't let anyone see me!_

Since the Polar Star dorm has housed many Tootsuki generations, the wooden floors were worn out, creaky and not well looked after, and Yoshino's furry friends did not help maintain the already weakening floor boards, so as if like hopscotch, Megumi had to remember the spots that were still stable and the parts to miss out. How she dragged Ryou along and not make sound is still a mystery.

She turned her door knob, slowly to make sure no one could hear the click as she was unlocking her door, she turned slightly so Ryou would enter her room first, he was sort of half walking, but ended up leaning face first against the wall next to her window, his arm still around her shoulder.

BAM

Megumi immediately pushed off Ryou's arm, looking up in front of her to see Souma grinning like he always does, rushing down the stairs, leaving his door wide open. Megumi sighed in relief, like the polite person she was brought up to be, she would have shut his door for him, but she had a half dead person leaning on her bedroom wall, she had other problems to deal with.

She somehow managed roll Ryou into her bed, meaning she had to leave Ryou momentarily to get take off her duvet and carefully put his arm around her shoulder and walk slowly to her bed and unceremoniously dump him on her bed, covering him with her lovely, good quality, fluffy warm duvet. After she sort of tucked him in, she knelled beside her bed, huffing and puffing her breath, wiping her sweaty forehead and face with her blazer sleeve. She gazed up at Ryou's now relaxed form, sleeping, or passed out due to exhaustion, she put the back of her hand near his mouth to check if he was still breathing, she felt the faint warm breath against her clammy skin retracted her hand. As she stood up she made sure Ryou was laying squarely in the middle of the bed, she knew her bed was the perfect size for her, but Ryou Kurokiba was triple her size and his feet awkwardly poked out at the end of her bed. She pulled out her extra heavy duvet to cover his lower half and feet, she knew personally that it was hard to sleep with cold feet and made sure there were not gaps where his skin or clothing was exposed, her room was not the best at retaining heat, or anything really, she was amazed and puzzled that Ibusaki managed to make the rooms here into smoke rooms. She smoothed out the creases she made in her duvet looking once more at Ryou. She giggled a little, to see Ryou bundled up like a burrito with his inky black hair and his head pop up at the top. It was odd, if anyone told here a year ago she would have her ex rival in her bed, she would have never believed them whilst blushing furiously.

She pushed back his hair a little, she was almost surprised that his hair was smooth, like silk, lovely to brush against. She was almost jealous then, even though she put in a ton of beneficial hair products into her hair, it would never be as silky smooth like Ryou's. She gazed longer at his face, and quickly realised that Ryou might be ill and carefully felt his forehead; she wasn't sure if her skin was cooler in general but feeling Ryou's skin almost burned her, he was burning hot, and quite quickly.

She pulled back the duvet slowly, so not to wake him, and saw that he was wearing his uniform in his style, unbuttoned white shirt and his black tank top underneath that cut underneath his collar bones. She never had much time to really see Ryou in much detail, she was either shying away from his intense glares or too scared to look at him at all. She forgot that she brought a teenage boy to her bed, what was she going to do? She kneeled down in despair, she never had to deal with this, how would anyone? Her head in her hands, she couldn't undress him! Then that would mean, when he wakes up that she saw him NAKED.

Naked Kurokiba, in her own eyes, in her bed, with her sheets.

_I'm only 15... I haven't even been kissed by a boy, let alone undress one. Mama what do I do? I'll take off his shirt, and I'll hang it up. Yes.. that's polite, I'm only being hospitable, if he asks why I did that, I'll just say he was burning up. And if he asks about me seeing him naked I'll... cry. I'll cry, he won't know how to deal with a crying girl right?_

Megumi then remembered Alice's tantrums in public.

_I'll just pretend I didn't hear him._

She stood up once more, adrenaline rushing through her veins, she could hear her heart beat in her ears, as she carefully, tried to hold and move Ryou's shoulder so she could slide off one sleeve off his arm, then she had to hover and cross his body to get to the other side.

_Why didn't I start with this arm?_

She carefully held Ryou's shoulder, sliding off the the sleeve, but she forgot that Ryou was a bit heavier than her, and she had used most of her energy dragging him around, and her arms were beginning to get sore, but Ryou seemed to lean more this arm, so Megumi had to sort of tug on the shirt to get it off his arm. She sighed in exhaustion, she was not done. She kneeled down next the bed, and tried to slowly shimmy the material off his thick arm.

_Of course he had to have muscles, stupid chef training. Why is his skin so hot, it's like having a personal heater. _

She was almost at the end, his hand only covered by the sleeve, and then

Woosh!

Her fingers slipped, but since she was struggling to get his sleeve off, she lost her balance and fell forward, her arms over his abdomen and her face smack in the middle of flat stomach. She waited there, not moving a muscle to wait for a reaction from him, but he grumbled and turned onto one side, luckily away from Megumi so she could pull out the shirt from underneath him.

Megumi inhaled a huge breath and held it as she quickly and nimbly got her arms off of Ryou's midriff and pulled the shirt from under Ryou tucked him back in with her blankets. She only let out her breath when she hung his shirt up behind her door and left her room turning off the light, shutting Souma's door as she went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Ryou's vision was hazy, he was in pitch black darkness, he could see the moonlight streaming through his window, and felt extremely comfortable. However he felt his feet hanging off the edge of this strange bed, much more energised after Alice's extreme punishment. He was tired, but not as bad as before. He groaned, not wanting to leave this extremely comfortable and hospitable bed, this duvet seemed to be made of the softest feathers, and was considering of "borrowing" this duvet. He groaned once more before he forced himself to move out of the bed and find the light switch. Feeling for the light switch he noticed that the room was not very big, nor extravagant, but it was extremely comfortable and found himself reluctant to leave this room and the bed. The bed and duvet especially, he flicked the light switch, and almost at once he noticed the photo.<p>

"Guess this is bumpkin's photo" he picked up the framed photograph of Megumi in her village with her mum and local fisherman, he heard a dull thump noticing the charm pouch for academic success was lying flat against the table. He gazed at it a while, then back at the photo, and then rearranged it back into it's original place. He turned to see his shirt hanging on the back of her door, he chuckled a little wondering how the little bumpkin undressed him. He almost took too much pleasure imaging how she managed to get his shirt off, and as he was leaving her room, he schooled his face back into it's lazy, dull expression realising that he should have stopped thinking these thoughts a long time ago.

He walked down, he didn't see her clock, but he could guess it was either very late at night or extremely early in the morning. He slowly padded down the stairs, not wanting to make a sound, looking left and right to see what direction he should head, for a funny reason he didn't want to leave yet. He walked around, not very familiar with this dorm, walking through the dining room, to the main kitchen, looking out at the garden patch, seeing the moonlight saturate the patch in a yellowish cold glow.

_I guess it's night time then. Where is the bumpkin then, if she's not sleeping in her room. I'm guessing she didn't tell anyone else I was here, so where would she be?_ He continued walking around, trying to find her, then he looked down a dark corridor that had a small sliver of light coming from the left, almost as if the light was escaping through a gap between the door and the door frame. He walked up quickly to source of light and peered in. It was Megumi at the table, chopping, in her uniform. Yet there was something off about this, she kept wiping her eyes. There were no sounds coming from her, just the sound of her chopping something and her constantly wiping at her eyes.

_She's not crying.. No... She has nothing to cry about right? Right? _He was brought out of thoughts as he heard her put down the knife as she furiously wiped at her eyes _I hope she was cutting onions, then I don't have to feel bad right? _

He watched her take a seat, and he looked up at the table where she was chopping, and it was carrots. Chopping damn carrots, Ryou was panicking, he didn't want to leave her, but he didn't know how to deal with a girl crying. Alice was just silly, like a kid, but knowing Megumi it was something important, she wouldn't cry over just anything.

She wiped her eyes dry, trying to regain a normal breathing pace, she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, she turned to her left, and saw a sliver of inky black hair.

"Kurokiba?"

Ryou fell down, rather harshly, his ass was sore, but he didn't know how to explain him peeping on her, he rubbed his head bashfully. Why did they always have to have these awkward situations?

"I swear I wasn't spying on you"

"..." Megumi could feel her face heating up even more, her ex-rival had caught her crying, she felt even more pathetic

"I promise honest to god"

"..." Megumi looked straight at the wall, nodding, to show that she knew he wasn't being creepy on her. Ryou Kurokiba was the last thing on her mind at this moment.

"..." He was hoping for the best case scenario that she would just tell him to leave, but he didn't why, but seeing her watery, golden coloured eyes tugged on his heart strings a little

"You can leave, you were really exhausted, go back to sleep" she ordered in her little squeaky voice.

"Do you want some help?" He asked seriously, they had some sort of weird relationship, and he didn't know how to thank her for her hospitality without looking ungrateful or sarcastic.

"..With my cooking please" Ryou raised his eyebrows in surprise, she had done a lot at her time in Tootsuki, why would she be crying over her cooking, not even Ryou could take that away from her. The silence was pressing heavily, cut with Megumi's hiccuping as she wiped away her constant stream of tears. This scene was wrong, very very wrong, and he would anything to make it right.

"I, Ryou Kurokiba promise to Megumi Tadokoro that I will help her with her cooking, and be there when she needs me"

"H-hey, Kurokiba-kun you don't mean that do you?" Her eyes widened in surprise, facing Ryou with her mouth agape at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well I didn't think you'd help me of all people"

"Megumi, just accept help, it's not a burden to any of us. If you want to make here, you need to take the chances you can get."

"Mhmm! You're right Kurokiba-kun, I should take the opportunities handed to me. I would be very grateful! Megumi felt a strange surge in her heart as she took this opportunity, she had never felt it before, not even when she was told about Tootsuki or leaving her home town for Tootsuki. It was a sweet, powerful feeling, it warmed her, then suddenly looking at Ryou wasn't very scary anymore, in fact he was like her knight in shining armour. But then his rough commanding voice cut through her image and brought her back to reality, and looking at Ryou was once again terrifying.

"Call me Ryou. I call you Megumi, don't you think we're close enough"

"R-R… Ryou-kun"

"Ryou. No honorifics"

"R-Ryou…kun"

"We'll work on it when we're cooking together"

* * *

><p><em>MWHAHAHAHHA. So what's going to happen next, eh? I hope this was sufficient :3 Please comment and send in your suggestions<em>

_Have a nice day_

_Love_

_Chang_

_Please check out our blog on my profile :3_

_X_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Hey guys, happy new year, I hope you guys achieve your goals and have a successful year. So moving on, I realised this story is moving a little too slowly so... yeaaah I'm gonna move on. Also please have a look at a blog me and Demon Damian have started, I haven't got many posts, but please do visit and comment on the blog, I really want to know what you guys are thinking or what you guys want us to talk about. You can check out our blog on my profile, don't be shy~ _

_Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Polar Star dorm was peacefully quiet, no rampaging animals, no lamps illuminating any of the student's rooms, everyone was resting peacefully. The clock hands moved, <em>tick-tock-<em>

_"_Not good enough. Again" Ryou inspected the butterfly cut of the prawns that Megumi had been practicing.

"H-hai" Megumi's sighed in disappointment, looking at the clock and her soul fell deeper into the pits of exhaustion.

"Do you have a problem?" Ryou looked at Megumi, watching her depressed form

"Neh, Kurokiba-kun can we take a break please, I never stay up past two am, and I'm feeling quite tired."

"No"

"Eh~ But I feel like I'm going to pass out, please Kurokiba-kun, I'm begging you." Megumi protested earnestly, clasping her hands tightly.

"Tch-" Ryou glanced at the clock, and trying to cool his face down, for some strange reason, Megumi saying " I'm begging you" made his face feel hot. As well as not trying to fall for the guilt trip. Megumi looked down at the floor in despair, she just wanted to curl up under her thick fluffy blanket and fall asleep. But Ryou was being such a demon, working her to the bone.

"I'll let you rest when you do a better butterfly cut" Ryou reinforced, he inspected the prawns again, it wasn't bad, but he knew he could push her a little further to make the next improvement. In addition, he didn't admit it, but he enjoyed watching her do her preparation, and if he watch her for a little longer he would do what he could to stay that little bit longer.

"Hai" Megumi sulked, as she slowly turned back to the chopping board, begrudgingly picking up the knife, her inner self was on the floor crying, her tears flowing out like a leaky faucet.

"You can go if you call me the title you're supposed to call me by."

"Ehhh!" Megumi felt like her soul slipping out

"It's not such a big deal, just call me, Ryou."

"Eh. But buttt-"

"It's not that hard Megumi"

"..." she was biting her lip, it was such a simple thing, but she was so terrified of offending people, she always made sure she was extra polite. Now she had to learnt to be informal, with one of the scariest people she had ever had a shokugeki with. And lost to... "Ryou-kun"

"Not what I wanted, Megumi. I guess we're gonna be here for longer." Ryou commented, hopefully trying to force her to say it faster.

"Mhmmryou-" She mumbled.

"I didn't catch that" he knew he was teasing her too much, but it was well worth it.

"R-ryou" she let out in a quiet whisper, looking away in shy embarrassment.

"... Say it in a sentence, so you get used to it" his ears were feeling hot, looking away, because he knew it was a stupid excuse.

"Eh, you said I only had to say your the preferred name, it's unfair for you to change the rules!" Her eyes going wide, her tears welling up in her eyes. She just wanted to go to bed so badly. Ryou was floundering, he wanted her to say it again, he knew it was weird, but he knew this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and had to take his chances.

"You called me by the wrong title all throughout this week, which I find disrespectful since I'm here to help you, so just simply do as I say and we can go to bed" his heartbeat seemed to beat a lot louder in his ears, waiting for Megumi to whisper his name again.

"..." Tears welling up in her eyes, she looked up at Ryou desperately and whispered in her soft, tired voice "I'm begging you, Ryou~" that was all Ryou had heard, unfortunately he didn't hear "let me go to sleep, I'm going to pass out soon", he just went deaf. He grunted and motioned to the direction of the door, watching the blue hair leave his sight, and was left standing there.

"I'm begging you, Ryou~" was running through his head. She was begging him, begging him in her sweet whispery voice. Maybe he was asking for too much from her. One thing Ryou had learned about Megumi she never did her job half-ass.

* * *

><p>Megumi had passed out from the strenuous and rigorous training with Ryou, only waking up in time for dinner. However she had to be woken up by Yuki, for dinner, otherwise Megumi would have slept through dinner as well. Megumi yawned, at the dinner table, as she sat next to Ibusaki san, who was quiet as always.<p>

"Megumi-chan, maybe you're taking your training a little too seriously, it seems to be taking a detrimental effect on your health. I think you're pushing yourself too hard again~" Isshiki senpai suggested, worried for his underclassman.

"No, it's okay. As a chef I have to get tougher." she defended herself, whilst yawning.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier instead of staying up earlier. You might be more adapted to learning in the morning, Megumi" Yuki suggested, trying to help her comrade out, she adored Megumi and would help her any way possible.

"Megumi?" She had propped her head against Ibusaki's shoulder, quietly sleeping. He seemed unfazed by Megumi's weight, and picked up a salted vegetable, chewing in his usual quiet demeanor.

"Ibusaki-kun do you want to swap seats so Yuki can sit next to her, to make you both more comfortable?" Isshiki senpai suggested wisely.

"No. I'm not uncomfortable" he simply replied and they all left it at that.

After dinner had finished, and a group effort to lift Megumi to the couch, the students left for their rooms, attending to their own problems.

The clock had struck twelve, and a random owl was hooting, notifying the animals and anyone listening that the witching hour had arrived. A dark figure slipped in the shadows that were cast by the Polar Star dormitory. Luckily it wasn't a delinquent, it was Ryou, slipping into the dorm with the key that Megumi had lent him. He prowled round the downstairs, the kitchen, the hamper, and then slowly upstairs to Megumi's room, to see if she was waiting in her room as she always would.

However when he turned on the light, he was slightly surprised and confused as to why Megumi was not on the bed, waiting for him. Perhaps she went to the toilet and he just happened to come in when she left, so he just waited in her room, looking at her wall, examining her room. Feeling her luxurious fluffy duvet cover, and enjoying the warm atmosphere of Megumi's room. He looked at the photo she had propped up, he picked up the photo frame, smirking a little as he noticed the large amount of fisherman. It reminded him of home, and also smirked that Megumi had not changed the slightest from this picture, despite it being taken a long time ago.

_Jeez she's taking her sweet time, maybe she's taking a shower_

Ryou continued examining her photo, then placed it back on the desk. He hummed as he waited for her return. Surprisingly she didn't have a lot of books, which he thought was odd, since he thought her culinary knowledge was from books. He knew he shouldn't pry into her life, but he was bored, so he opened one drawer, that had a wad of paper and some pens. How like her, to be so organised, he didn't expect less from her. He closed the drawer, and waited a bit longer, but since Megumi was taking her sweet time, he was going to write her a note to tell her if she didn't come down in the next fifteen minutes he would leave, and they would have to do a double session, which is definitely not what he wanted. He could only tolerate a certain amount of Megumi. He was picked up a sheet, but due to his rough handling, he managed to spill the top pieces of paper, so he pushed the sheets back into it's original place, when he noticed a red mark on the bottom sheet that was an off white colour. He pulled it out, and it was a report, that had her name on it, and an E next to it in big red writing. He looked down to see more of these off white, report sheets that had failing grades next to her name. Ryou analysed her report, the comments that they said, how she failed. He saw the ink had been smudged, his thumb grazing the paper, he could imagine Megumi crying her heart out over these reports.

Strangely it made his heart pull, he wouldn't know what to do with Megumi if she cried. He continued reading through her reports, flicking through, he wanted to tear up the reports, because in Ryou's mind, Megumi didn't need to listen to why she was making mistakes, she had blossomed a lot more since she had met Souma. Since she had met Souma... It made his heart sink, Ryou realising that he didn't help Megumi when she needed it, Souma had helped her, and it was natural that-

"Ryou-kun?" Megumi opened her door and wasn't too surprised to see Ryou in her room at this time. She woke up suddenly on the couch downstairs, looked at the clock on the mantle and ran up the stairs to check if Ryou had come yet.

"I. I was waiting for you"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep downstairs and-" her eyes caught the extremely papers in his hand, and out of instinct she snatched them away from him, shoving them into the drawer and slamming it shut

"Megumi, I don't care that you got a failing grade the first few times you were here. You were in the semi-finals of the autumn election, that shows how much you've improved. Later on when you're successful, they will be part of your story. Take pride in your failures, and show them that failure is just as useful as winning Megumi." Ryou said. In his mind, since his mouth wouldn't listen to his mind, and his mouth was open as if he was trying to catch flies.

"You must think I'm pathetic right?" Megumi suggested quietly, her back to Ryou.

"N-no"

"Everyone says that, but I know what people say behind my back, I know what people think of me. They think I'm out of place here, and that I owe my success to Souma, I do. I don't deny Souma's influence, I'm extremely glad I met him, I wouldn't be here because of Souma-kun. But it doesn't change people's perception of me. They think I'm just a little country bumpkin who was here by a fluke and doesn't have an ounce of talent. I know you all think that I'm not special, I don't have extra special senses, I don't have creatively, I don't even have a type of cooking I specialise in."

"Megumi-"

"Kurokiba please leave." Megumi asked politely, and all Ryou could do was agree mutely and do as he was told.

_Shit. I fucked up so badly._

* * *

><p>Alice was scampering around the grounds, she was bored and Ryou had left to run an errand.<p>

"Maybe I should see what Souma-kun is up to. Maybe we can both bug Erina to come and play with me. Eheheh" she snickered. She walked in the direction of the Polar Star dorm. She hadn't been to this part of the academy, even though she was Erina's cousin, so she explored the vegetable garden, said hello to the cute little chickens. She was in awe that the scrappy part of the academy managed to make a beautiful garden, she picked a ripe tomato and bit into it, enjoying it thoroughly.

"Hey if you're going to eat our produce at least give us some compensation" Ryoko came up behind Alice, she had come to check on her fermentation room, and saw a strange white haired person walking though the garden.

"Fine fine, where is Souma-kun?"

"I don't know, he's not my brother or anything"

"Ehh, so disappointing"

"If you weren't Erina's cousin I would kick you out of here"

"Well if I had Ryou here he would fight instead of me"

"Speaking of your aide, he's been coming here a lot recently. I caught him sneaking in. "

"Ehhh do you think him and Souma are planning a revolution?"

"What do we have to rebel against?"

"Erina's reign of terror"

"I don't think so. Hey isn't that him there?" Ryoko pointed at Ryou staring straight ahead of them. They both ducked down behind the tall tomato plants.

"Why is he here in broad daylight?"

"I don't know"

"For a Nakiri you don't know much do you"

"Why is he staring in front."

"I think that's where Ibusaki and Megumi are taking care of the garden."

"How cute, Tadokoro-san and smoking guy are a cute couple! Maybe we should match-make!"

"Stop interfering with stuff you shouldn't interfere with!

"Why is Ryou staring at them?"


End file.
